<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Count Your Blessings by Sissy2D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160260">Count Your Blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissy2D/pseuds/Sissy2D'>Sissy2D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cage Fighter Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Heats, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Runaway Bucky Barnes, Size Difference, Threats of Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, at least non of The Original Avengers, baby sitter, baby sitter Bucky Barnes, single parent steve rogers, unbetaed-we die as men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissy2D/pseuds/Sissy2D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was tired of all that had happened since the Snap. He found no comfort in being an Avenger anymore so he decided to retire.<br/>Feeling restless, he drove up to Alberta, Canada to start a new life, became a cage fighter in the local bar in Laughing City and tried to find his new normal...until things got complicated.<br/>Bucky Barnes was a disgrace for his family. After that dreadful night in which a car accident left him with only one arm, things haven’t been easy for him. Who would want him now? But, that was not all; the real problem was that after the accident, he presented as an Omega. Who would want a one-armed Omega?<br/>After getting a new arm (thanks to a close friend) and feeling a little bit confident he decided to leave everything and everyone behind and run away as far as he could get.<br/>He worked as a car-washer and as a waiter, but he felt he could do so much better, he needed to find something fullfilling. So, one morning an ad in the newspaper caught his attention: "Looking for a baby sitter..."<br/>Could this be his chance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters***</p><p>Hi there!<br/>☺️<br/>This is my very first STUCKY fanfic ever (my baby 🌸)  and I am absolutely thrilled to share it with you.<br/>🤪<br/>Before I leave you to it, I have to point out a couple of things:<br/>1. English is not my native language, so all the mistakes are mine. It's unbetaed, we die like men. I have looked for a beta reader for ages, but no luck so far :(<br/>💔<br/>2. It's an adaptation of a very old fic I wrote for the X-MEN fandom. I must say I am very fond of it, so I decided to re use the plot for this fic's purpose. If you want to read the original idea, you can find it in my works.<br/>😉<br/>3. Finally, newbies like me thrive for comments and kudos 💕 (they are always welcomed and aprreciated). As I said, nobody proofread my story, and I'm not perfect so please, please, 🙏🏼 don't go on trying to find typos or plot holes; if you DO find them, let me know through a comment.<br/>😘<br/>You can also reach me on Twitter: @Sissy2D and Tumblr @sissi2d<br/>I’m friendly, I promise 🍒<br/>Enjoy! ⭐️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1 - STEVE'S POV</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you want to do this?” Tony asked me bewildered.</p><p>It was just after NYE when I dropped the bomb on the Avengers. They were sitting in the communal room, having an informal dinner, with take outs mostly, when I thought it was the right time to tell them.</p><p>“Yes, Tony. I’m sure, I have given it a lot of thought, and I am absolutely sure this is the way I want to go” I said sighing. Never had Tony thought that Steve Rogers would walk out of them. He was <em>retiring</em>, “abandoning them”: The Avengers as Tony put it. His family. <em>My family</em>.</p><p>“Ok then, Cap…sorry <em>ex-Cap</em>, then there is nothing else to do but to wish you a happy journey--“</p><p>“Whenever destiny takes you” interrupted Banner, smiling briefly.</p><p>Natasha looked at me, a heavy stare, a stoic face that showed no emotion, but deep down I knew she was sad.</p><p>Clint could help it and launched himself into my arms and hugging me he muttered, “I’m going to miss you bro”</p><p>Sam just kept silent with his head down. He knew he would carry the weight of the shield over his shoulders in more than one way. Being the new captain America had arisen a lot of controversy, but thanks to Pepper and her PR team, tried to pay no more attention that it was necessary.</p><p>Thor was in Asgard, but Stark made sure he knew about my decision and send him a <em>virtual farewell</em>, loud as he was, voice thundering the small screen where it was displayed.</p><p>
  <strong>That was it.</strong>
</p><p>After the Snap, I felt my life as Captain America had lost its purpose. There were a few things I could do, like helping in the VA center, or monitoring with Natasha Danvers’ patrolling around the galaxy, and even teaching kids and teenagers self-defense a few days a week. But the truth is: I felt restless. I wanted to move on, I needed to move on, and staying in New York would only make it worse.</p><p>With a few personal belongings and a considerable amount in my bank account, I took my bike and drove upper state and then, without knowing, I was in Canada. Stopping here and there to rest in motel rooms, getting some food (and gas), I spent the time admiring the view each mile presented. I started sketching again, small things like people I saw or a few landscapes and it felt… it felt almost…<em>liberating</em> -- like the freedom I never had.</p><p>I drove across Canada until I reached Alberta. I was bedazzled with the beauty it had. All green, snowy paths, it was late January I made up my mind and decided to stay there for a few months, I was really <em>taken</em> with the place.</p><p>I rented a room in Laughing city and started looking for jobs, any kind of job would do to be honest (not that I needed the money though, just to do something with myself). I was good with my hands (my body in general) and my brain, so when the local bar (The Red Star) was looking for a cage fighter I knew I had to take it, not because I was an Alpha and could <em>beat the shit out</em> of any opponent, but because it was a good way to blow off some steam and make money.</p><p>I was hired shortly after my interview and my days as a cage fighter started. I worked Thursdays to Sunday from 6 pm to 12:30 am, it was flexible, paid at the end of the weekend. <em>Enjoyable</em> even.</p><p>I kept a low profile. I didn’t make friends there, just a couple of acquaintances, and had a very nice work-relationship with Roy, the owner of the bar and Tina, his wife and bartender who always look after me, asking me if I had eaten or had money to make meet ends.</p><p>If people took a close look at my face or body and recognized me, they didn’t say anything either, they were there for the show that I provided, such a good stress-reliever.</p><p>I cannot lie, the women that frequently went to The Red Star to see cage fights were only after one thing: getting an Alpha for the night. I tried as hard as I could not to engage in any romantic or sexual situation with those type of clients -- politely declining any offer thrown at me, <em>sometimes not too subtly.</em></p><p>But it was exactly at The Red Star where I met her, around mid March.</p><p>
  <em>Briar. </em>
</p><p>Young, definitely much younger than me.</p><p>If Natasha had seen me awkwardly flirting with her, she would have called me <em>an old, sly dog. </em></p><p>She had something in her scent that attracted me, maybe it was her dark hair, or hazel eyes or petite form. It happened so fast -- one moment I was with her at the bar, drinking a beer and the other we were in one of the bathroom stalls, <em>fucking like wildcats</em>. I was scared that at some point I would hurt her, but she was physically stronger than I thought, meeting my thrusts and breaking my skin with her nails and teeth. I was not worried to carry and transmit a STD thanks to the serum, but it never crossed my mind to wear a condom.</p><p>After that night, she disappeared on me. I took it as a<em> casual encounter</em> -- a night stand, nothing to worry about.</p><p>My life continued.</p><p>Winter changing into Spring was a sight to hold.</p><p>Then Summer came and the small room I was staying at was not enough, so I dared to explore the woods, and found the perfect spot to build a cabin from the scratch.<em><strong> A change of heart.</strong></em></p><p>I was tempted to call Tony and ask for help but the Alpha in me, told me that I didn’t need help, I could build my own den.</p><p>The weather was a bliss 73°F maximum, so I worked day and night on my cabin, the days I had off and by the end of October, I had a cozy, fair-sized rustic cabin, surrounded by tall pines up in the hill.</p><p><em>I felt good.</em> I had my own space to come <em>home</em> after a rough night. Still -- something was missing.</p><p>Time went by and Fall turned into Winter again, it was the first time after I woke up from the ice that I was spending NYE’s alone, without the Avengers. Tony even offered to fly them all over here so we can have a nice dinner or something, but I didn’t feel like it. I mean, yeah…we occasionally spoke on the phone when I was in Laughing City or texted since it had a better phone and internet coverage than my cabin. And I’m not a hermit, but I found my new privacy quite endearing.</p><p>Roy gave us a few days off after NYE, so I tried to relax as much as I could. By the time I returned to The Red Star, Roy asked me to go to his office. He was looking very serious and…nervous.</p><p><em>Oh God.</em> Oh, good God, what had happened?</p><p>Was I getting fired?</p><p>As I entered to his tiny office and stood in front of his desk with tons of invoices and papers scattered around, he motioned for me to sit down and then with a concerned voice he said:</p><p>“Steve, I don’t know how to say this”, he briefly looked down at his lap.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Fuck! </em>
</p><p>“What do you mean?”, I asked.</p><p>“Today I was approached by a beautiful young woman with hazel eyes and brown long hair when I was opening the bar before 4:00 pm. She looked anxious and asked me if I was the owner of the bar, which I confirmed –“ I stopped listening.</p><p>Briar. <em>Jesus Christ!</em> I hadn’t heard from her in so long.</p><p>“— and told me that the baby was in the car” my brain froze for a moment.</p><p>
  <strong>WHAT? </strong>
</p><p>“What!?”, I asked astounded.</p><p>“The baby, Steve, your baby. Your newborn baby boy. I thought you were keeping tabs on your … conquers? Honestly, I didn’t think you were that way.”</p><p>Suddenly I felt offended, “And <em>what way</em> is that, Roy? WHAT in the world are you talking about?” I nearly shouted. Roy let out an exasperated sigh, “<strong>Your kid</strong>, you dumb boy! Briar told me that the baby is <em>yours</em> since she was in heat that night you and her…you know…<em>had sex</em>, and apparently she was stupid enough not wear any protection!” he hissed.</p><p>
  <strong>Oh shit. OH SHIT! </strong>
</p><p>That’s why he was so drawn to her. Her scent…so appealing, she was in heat.</p><p>Fuck. Double FUCK! <em>An Rookie mistake</em>.</p><p>I remained silent.</p><p>Roy continued talking. “She also told me that she could not take care of the pup since she still was in college, and her school loans were drowning her…She wants to be a veterinarian, you know.” Roy finished.</p><p>“What does she want then, Roy?<em> Money?</em> Is that it? Money to pay her school debts?” I asked.</p><p>“Heavens NO! A father for the pup. She cannot take care of him, she wants you to keep it, full custody, she showed me some formats, I took a look at them but it was like… a full custody format thing…that is, if you agree to take care of the kid…if not, Social Services will take him in and will put him for adoption”</p><p>
  <em>Triple FUCK! </em>
</p><p>Adoption?</p><p>No way in hell! Without thinking I said:</p><p>“Where and when can I meet the baby?” I felt my heart skip a beat or two.</p><p>Roy slowly ginned. “Briar told me she would be here tomorrow at 10:00 am in case you said yes, she would bring what little she bought for the baby and the custody papers” I nodded. Standing up from where I sat, I looked over to Roy before exiting and thanked him.</p><p><strong>A baby.</strong> <em>My baby.</em> I was not going to be a cold-hearted Alpha to doubt that he was mine. If he was I would know, right?</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t concentrate on cage fighting that night. My moves were almost telegraphed to my opponent, a guy name Luke and after 3 rounds I was out of the cage and out of the bar.</p><p>I couldn’t sleep either. What was I going to do?</p><p>Did I have to tell the Avengers? What would they think? Oh my God,<em> I was a father! </em></p><p>I was a father and I wasn’t there when my baby boy was born! What kind of father is not present when his child is brought into this world?</p><p>I have to fix it. Soon.</p><p>Morning came and with it my anxiousness returned. I grab a quick shower and a cup of coffee and took my bike down the hill. Damn, I really had to change this bike! If I was going to have a baby around it was not safe to hook the baby into a bike.</p><p>I had to look for options, maybe a small car would do, for starters.</p><p>At 10:00 am sharp a car parked next to mine outside The Red Star. Briar got out of it and wave at me shyly.</p><p>“Hi Steve,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Hey Briar, good morning,” I responded. She quickly went to the back of the car and unhooked a baby car seat with what it looked like a blue bundle. I stepped in closer.</p><p><em>My heart thundering in my ribcage</em>. She walked at the same time and when we were very near she lightly pushed the tiny car seat into my arms and said: “Listen, I know it’s not ideal, and I also know that it’s very irresponsible from my part but believe me when I say I cannot take care of him. I just can’t stop my life to raise a kid right know, not when I’m studying and doing so great. I know he will be happy and healthy with you, you will make such a great father Steve, maybe someday you will understand; maybe he will understand too,” she avoided my eyes, looking everywhere. “What’s his name?” I asked her dryly . “I haven’t named him yet, I supposed you wanna do it, you being his father and all…” she muttered.</p><p>ANGER.</p><p>That’s what I felt.</p><p>I felt so angry that this…<em>lady</em> didn’t have the <em>decency</em> to give my pup <em>a name</em>. I tried to control my emotions. I breathed in and out several times through my nostrils.</p><p>Looking down for the first time to the blue bundle, I could make out a soft tuft of blond hair, pinkish skin, closed eyes and the <em>tiniest button nose</em> I have ever seen. I couldn’t help it and brought my pup near my nose to scent him. He<em> smelled like me</em>. <strike>And her</strike>.</p><p>I pulled down a little bit the piece of the fluffy blanket that was covering half of his face and I stared at his baby lips. My lips. He looked very much like me. Thank God. I couldn’t smell his designation just yet and it honestly didn’t matter to me.</p><p>“I brought the papers and everything for you to sign,” she said then. I took the damn papers from her hand, placing them carefully on the blanket. “Oh, and I have a traveling bag as well. For the baby, you know…” she finished.</p><p>She ran to her car and took from the back seat a dark gray medium-size traveling bag with printed white wolves on it. “I guess that’s it”. I stared at her.</p><p>“Take care, Steve,” she started walking backwards to her car, turning around to get in and start the engine. I didn’t want to see her leaving, so I focus on my pup, who was squirming a little bit in my arms.</p><p>“Hey there, buddy. <em>I’m your dad Steve</em>, I promise to take care of you from now on and love you endlessly, just…be patient with me, Ok?” I tried not to cried <strike>but I failed</strike> when I saw my pup yawning and almost nodding his head, as if he understood. Surely it must be my imagination.</p><p>“You alright, man?” I hear Roy asking in a distance. “I see that you are in need of a lift to the nearest car rental, you cannot be riding that thing with a baby now!”, He approached where I stood.</p><p>“No, I guess not.” I replied.</p><p>“Aw, look at this little fellow”, Roy said in a soft voice. “What’s his name?”</p><p>I gazed at him once more, “John…his name is John Grant Rogers” I said smiling.</p><p>“Well John, welcome to this world. I’m Roy – “and then a female voice broke the moment -- “And I am aunt Tina…” said Tina almost running toward us.</p><p>“<em>OH, HI!</em> Hi baby, look at you! such a pretty little baby…Oh, I can see bits of you in him Steve, he is so tiny…” she said in awe. I laughed at her rambling.</p><p>“Yes, he is almost 3 weeks old. His moth- Briar told me he was born on December 28th “, he sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry Steve, you will be a <em>great dad</em>. Come on, let’s go! First stop: the store…you need formula, pacifiers, diapers – “Tina intervened, “Cute baby clothes!” Roy laughed, “Yes, that too”.</p><p>Steve felt grateful to have such wonderful people in his life, his employer- and now friend- with his wife were helping him out, getting all he needed for the baby.</p><p>He couldn’t ask for more at the moment. Well, perhaps a <em>babysitter</em>…</p><p>He couldn’t just bring a newborn to a bar, right? I hopped on Roy’s car and with Tina as the copilot we ran down to the store, buying whatever was needed and then, to a car rental.</p><p>Luckily, the car rental had a storage in which I could leave my bike until I knew what to do with it.</p><p>I rented a small car, nothing fancy, practical and safe for the baby. Once I settle down, I’ll buy my own car or even a SUV.</p><p>Right now, I needed a baby sitter. A Beta or an Omega. I knew the best way was to place an ad in the local newspaper.</p><p>So, with John in a <em>papoose</em>, I exited the newspaper office, praying for my phone to ring as soon as possible.</p><p>Roy gave me 2 weeks off (bless him), so I could really settle down and hire a baby sitter for my pup.</p><p>I had 3 possible candidate interviews the first week, (one female beta, one male beta and one female omega), none of them worked out at the end.</p><p>By the second week, one female beta showed up after I interviewed her on the phone, got to know John, stayed with us for 3 days and bailed.</p><p>Shitty luck. I was getting desperate by Saturday. I truly needed help, but I refused to call Tony or Sam.</p><p>On Sunday morning my phone rang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heaven Sent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The only thing I knew is that I was an Omega. A disabled Omega, for God's Sake.<br/>I hadn’t met anyone in the 21st century  that considered being an Omega: a) freeing, b) a gift or c) a blessing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2 - BUCKY'S POV.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing I knew is that I was an Omega. A<em> disabled</em> Omega, for God's Sake.</p><p>I hadn’t met anyone in the 21<sup>st</sup> century that considered being an Omega: a) freeing, b) a gift or c) a blessing.</p><p>Everyone belittled us, considered us <em>breeders</em>, we couldn’t apply for certain jobs, heck…not to mention that in the worst scenario, we couldn’t <em>aspire</em> to study a career.</p><p>Alphas (and some Betas) were always talking about how awfully intoxicating our scent is, or how <em>passive or submissive</em> we were, or how we lacked personality, and how we must bear or endure physical and verbal abuse.</p><p>Even our own parents.</p><p>Take mine for example.</p><p>They <em>“practically disowned me”</em> after I had a car accident that cost me the left arm (I was not valuable anymore apparently or eligible for any potential partner). I knew I was being irresponsible when I hopped on that car and my friend insisted to drive even though he was drunk. But, since we were celebrating his birthday and the end of the school year, it seemed so easy to do so.</p><p>Last thing I remembered was my body pulled from one of the windows by a paramedic and my left arm practically <em>detached</em> from my body. I think I fainted when I saw that. My parents came into my hospital room 2 days later (or that’s what the nurses told me), <em>sadness and disappointment</em> written all over their faces.</p><p>I spent the rest of July and part of August crying over the loss of my arm. By the beginning of September, I had to go back to school. I was a very good student; I was mildly popular, I hung out with everyone -- easy going they might say; my studies came first, I never considered to have a girlfriend (or a boyfriend – yes, I was attracted to men as well but I was <em>not</em> very proud of it <strike>and definitely I wasn’t screaming my bisexuality at the top of my lungs</strike>), never missed classes, handed my assignments on time, felt comfortable working in teams or small groups, as I was with individual tasks -- so I needed to have again my routine (well, kinda).</p><p>The truth is: it was a <em>nightmare;</em> the following months were the hardest I’d ever experimented. I had to go to PT every day after school so I can get use to the idea that now I had only one arm.</p><p>My “friends” gave me the cold shoulder the first weeks, the girls that sometimes flirted with me on the halls treated me as a ghost, hell…even teachers were giving me a “special treatment”. I didn’t want that. I wanted my normal life, I wanted to be treated just like before.</p><p>I crumpled. Every single night I prayed to God to just take the pain away, and every single morning I woke up the same.</p><p>Luckily, not everything was bad, I still had a very good friend, who helped me through my recovery: Brock Rumlow. Bless his soul, he contacted the division of <span class="u">Tony Stark’s Foundation of Prosthetic Limbs</span> in NYC (his father apparently worked in the same building as Tony <em>–fucking-</em> Stark), got me an interview with the upper ups to see if I was an eligible subject for a trial of a prosthetic arm, and I was. It was at a very early stage of developing though, but still…the idea of having two arms again was <strong>thrilling</strong>. So my parents and I flew from Shelbyville, Indiana to Manhattan just before Christmas Holidays started.</p><p>It was January, 2 months prior my 18<sup>th </sup>birthday when they hooked me up with my new arm. I was <strong>amazed</strong> with everything I could do with it, of course it wasn’t pretty or aesthetic, but I could grab things, take a shower with it, tie my sholaces; it was practical. That’s all I needed. I was happy, I almost felt normal. My parents were somehow grateful but then…<strong>it happened one night.</strong></p><p>Good grief! I didn’t know what to do with myself. I started feeling warm, sweat drenched my body, I couldn’t sleep, I kept tossing and turning -- my forehead and cheeks felt clammy, my lips were dry, and OH GOD…I felt something dripping between my buttocks.</p><p><em>NO, IT COULDN’T BE</em>. I suddenly felt a wave of hormones went wild inside of me.</p><p>I was dizzy, my head hurt a lot and when I tried to get up and go to the bathroom my legs didn’t work.</p><p>I felt on fire, tried to keep calm but cramps were paralyzing me -- hot white pain in my lower abdomen, I really tried not to cry but I was impossible.</p><p>With shaking legs, and what was left of my willpower, I manage to get to the bathroom, turned the lights on and saw my reflection on the mirror -- I was all red and sweating profusely!</p><p>My dark locks plastered on my forehead. I dared to take my fingers between my buttocks, and I felt it. <em>Hot slick</em> running freely on my thighs and as if I wasn’t wearing any boxers. I clenched my hole to stop the flow but it kept getting out. My neck glands throbbed<strike> and I tried to massage them, but it hardly help.</strike> I panted and panicked -- a sickly sweet and sour smell invaded my nostrils, my Omega scent.</p><p>YES! During the recovery after my surgery I presented as an <em>OMEGA</em>.</p><p>I remembered -- after March, how things went downhill. My dad wouldn’t stop yelling at me every single night when he was drunk enough how I had brought disgrace to his family, my mom just stood behind him, listening to his ramblings and trying so hard not to cry, but she didn’t do anything to stop him, being an Omega herself.</p><p>I know, parents want to have role model sons or daughters, like my baby sister Becca, who presented as an Alpha way before me. They expected me to be an Alpha as well, but I didn’t meet their expectations.</p><p>I don't blame them though, but...it still hurts.</p><p>I felt I was indeed a disgrace.</p><p>Useless. Disappointing. They made me see only the negative aspects of myself that, in the end, that’s all I could see.</p><p>Somewhere in between his harsh words and my own thoughts I knew I needed to do something. I needed to “man up” and the only thing that crossed my mind was to get away from them as far as possible.</p><p>So with very little, I ran. I left Shelbyville, Indiana behind and run to the north, until I reached Great Falls, Montana.</p><p><br/>Being on my own made me realize that I was the kind of person who was capable of doing things. I got several jobs along the road (hiding my arm with long sleeves, or hoodies, wearing always gloves and concealing my scent with cheap scent blockers I could afford with the money I earned)</p><p>Of course, being a 18 year-old male Omega travelling on his own could lead to somewhat difficult situations, but you learn to defend yourself.</p><p>That's how I survived for at least 2 years, working as a waiter in various restaurants and washing cars in gas stations. Everybody wondered why I always wore so many clothes – <em>if they only knew.</em></p><p>Occasionally I texted Brock saying I was Ok, but never telling him my whereabouts. He worried about me, and I really appreciated that, but the truth is: I didn’t want to be found.</p><p><br/>Eventually, I got tired of being in the same place so I took the decision to leave once again.</p><p>I didn't know where I was going when I hitchhiked a ride in that truck, but anywhere would be fine. I ended up north, in Laughing City (Alberta, Canada to be exact.) I was enthralled with its beauty to be honest. You could admire the Rocky Mountains, swim in his clear blue water lakes (not that I was going to do so -- hello? metal arm here), and was a rat-free city, since it was so clean. And the weather…it was so lovely, 60°F…<strike>perfect excuse for wearing so many layers.</strike></p><p>One morning when I was reading the newspaper and drinking a lukewarm coffee, in my <em>honest-to-God</em> too small motel room, an ad caught my attention:</p><p><em><strong>"Looking for a baby-sitter, capable of taking care of a newborn, preferably a Beta or an Omega -- please communicate to ..."</strong> </em>and the phone number.</p><p>Would baby-sitting be so challenging? I was an Omega. I was “supposed” to be good with babies, or toddlers.</p><p>Anyways, this was not going to be the exception. I could work on that, maybe half time, and the time left on something else; that way I could earn a lil' bit more. I called the number and a man gave me directions. What immediately struck me was the man's voice, deep and very manly.  It sounded like the kind of man that doesn't talk very often, and isn't inclined to do so.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p><br/>The house was on a way up the hill.  Damn, how was I supposed to climb this up? Aw, come on Bucky, you can do it!</p><p>Let me tell you that when I was there, I fell in love with the place at once. It was surrounded by a lot of trees and you just felt at peace.</p><p>The house (or should I say a wood <em>cabin</em>) was kind of big in a closer look, rustic, with pieces fashioned from twigs and branches, invitingly comfortable, a promise of hospitality. Never in my life back in Shelbyville had I seen something like that. Green everywhere. Almost <em>secluded.</em></p><p> </p><p>I knocked and a man opened up.<br/><br/></p><p><strong>OMG!</strong> The man before me was a sight to hold.</p><p>I felt my chest tightened, my breath shortened, my heart stopped a beat or two and my insides<em> twisted.</em></p><p>This man was all <em>Alpha</em>. He was not hiding that fact; he was not wearing any scent blockers.</p><p>I was speechless.</p><p>He was imposing.</p><p>Tall, <em>at least 6’3</em>, broad chest, narrow waist, fair skin, almost golden in the sunlight, dirty blond hair that reached his nape, a full beard the same color as his hair, long powerful legs that looked like trunks, big bulky biceps that were attached to a beautiful set of strong padded shoulders, veiny forearms that had a light dust of fine hair...but his face. His face blew me away: a sharp nose, naturally red pillowed lips, and the most outstanding, absolutely incredible pair of the bluest eyes I have ever seen, with eyelashes that went for miles and thick brows.</p><p>This man was i<em>nsanely beautiful</em>. I wonder if he went all feral by any chance, his beauty will only become… like a sweet nectar to attract all the Omegas around.</p><p>Omegas like me. Small, barely 5’8, lean on the skinny side. I used to think before the car accident I was kind of <em>Ok</em> for an Omega, with my perfectly combed chocolate hair, my stormy blue eyes, my tiny nose and bow lips. But afterwards, my physical appearance was not my priority. Now my hair was longer, almost touching my shoulders in soft waves, I had dark circles under my eyes and I looked sickly pale. Must be the effect of the suppressants I started taking 6 months ago to avoid unwanted heats.</p><p>You see?<em> No match</em> for this fine specimen.</p><p>He was barefooted as he opened the door. His tight T-shirt and jeans only underlined the muscles of his well-defined body, I was sure that underneath it all he would have a six pack, and hairy pecs…</p><p>Shit! I was objectifying my possibly future employer, get a grip Bucky!</p><p>But what was the most remarkable was the angry and sad look in his eyes. I mean, the eyes just caught my entire attention, after a minute (or two) as I finished my not too subtle scan.</p><p>I stared at him for what felt like a long time.</p><p>I didn't know why this man would carry an expression like that. I could feel that something was missing in his life too. Yeah, you could tell that by the look.</p><p>He started to frown when I didn't say a word; even that small gesture mesmerized me.</p><p>And then he spoke.</p><p>"Y-yeah", I stuttered AGAIN. <strike>GEEZ what’s wrong with me?</strike></p><p>"Come in", The man said in a harsh voice.</p><p>"Uh tell me..."</p><p>"Oh...I´m Bucky, Bucky Barnes" And after shaking my right hand, he motioned for me to enter. I took a few steps in but remained close to the door.</p><p>"Well Bucky, I’m Steve Rogers. Do you have experience with children, got any reference?", he frowned.</p><p>"Well sir, to be honest I have never worked with kids before. I've been a car-washer and a waiter since I ran away from home. Kids won't be a problem though...I think."</p><p>He started walking to the living room to take a seat and he invited me to sit as well.</p><p>"So you are a runaway?" His frown got even deeper.</p><p>Wasn't that so obvious? I mean, I carried a bag with my personal things and all, I thought it should be.</p><p>"Kind of", maybe he didn't like that. Oh, might be a problem there. By the way, he's looking at me, he doesn't look very confident in my capacity to take care of children.</p><p>I thought I was not going to get the job. I started to feel nervous. His gaze was so intense...</p><p>The man gave me a once-over that made me shudder. I looked away.</p><p>"I think you will do." He said finally.</p><p>Really? Uff, I felt like a weight was lifted from my chest. For a moment there, I thought he was going to say: <em>thanks but, no thanks.</em></p><p>Suddenly I heard a soft crying. “Dammit! Well, you better come and see who you're gonna take care of, kid”, He stood up turning away from me and taking long footsteps ahead -- almost running, went to one of the rooms where the cries were intensifying.</p><p>As I was left behind, I took the chance to really look around: one story house, not a fancy or luxurious one, 2 medium-sized bedrooms, 2 windows that made the place well-lighted and a fair sized balcony; half bathroom near a clean, small kitchen (there must be a master bathroom inside of one of those bedrooms, I’m sure) wooden floor. It felt charming, cozy even, good thing with this weather! No TV, or internet wires visible. Huh. This man liked his privacy. The walls were bare, except for 2 paintings that decorate them. Minimalistic. Common furniture, a love seat with an over-thrown, soft-looking quilt, a circular table with 3 chairs, a homemade bassinet.</p><p>I followed him quickly after my first inspection of the cabin.</p><p>I cautiously stepped into the room where the crying was louder than ever.</p><p>It must be Steve's room given the king size bed and his scent all around. A few baby items were on the bed, and what it looked like the smallest nest full of pillows and blankets -- where the pup must have been sleeping, was at the center.</p><p>He was holding a blue bundle, cradling in his arms with so much care that almost looked reverential -- I stepped closer, not making any sound, trying not to break the moment…and then a saw the baby: a tiny newborn boy with soft-looking blond hair -- just like the Steve's, that was wailing for attention; his incredible small chest rising and falling every time he cried, he was all red and…beautiful.</p><p>I felt my heart constricted. <em>What was that feeling?</em></p><p>"Bucky, this is John...my son", He said proudly with a lopsided smile.</p><p>WHAT? His son!? <em>Aw hell Bucky</em>, he is married! For Pete’s sake, <em>married!</em></p><p>I felt disappointed.</p><p>Wait! What the hell was I thinking there for a minute? <em>Come on Bucky, you are almost 20</em> and he's like what...35?<strike> Be reasonable!</strike></p><p><br/>"Bucky?", I heard my name being called softly.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, you were saying?", I quickly got out of my head.</p><p>"I told you that this is the pup you are going to take care of, from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. from Thursday to Sunday" he explained, a little bit apprehensive.</p><p>Not every day you were willing to leave your pup in the hands of a stranger.<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh! Ok..." Alright, that must have sounded doubtful.</p><p><br/>"Don't worry, I'll pay you a good amount", He ended up saying.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>No! Don't get me wrong there.</em>
</p><p><br/>"Oh, no, I was not worried about that. It's just that...well, I live far from here and it's quite a long and difficult way from where I live. Besides, I was kinda planning to <em>secure another job</em>... you know…only being 4 days of baby-sitting and practically half-time…"</p><p><br/>"Oh", The man just said.</p><p><br/>"And -- the place is great, but it's difficult to get here, especially on foot."<br/><br/></p><p>He was silent.</p><p><br/>Focusing on the baby, one question immediately came to my mind, and the words left my mouth before I could stop them:</p><p>"Sir, well I just wanted to ask about his..." and he cut me, with a harsh and exasperated tone.<br/><br/></p><p>"I know what you're going to ask. His mother left us...not long ago, that's the most common question that every baby-sitter has been asking during interviews like this. By now, I'm used to it enough to tell when the question is coming, and giving the right answer before it ends." He finished, somehow agitated.<br/><br/></p><p>Very <em>subtle</em> Bucky, makes you one of the <em><span class="u">*Asking the man what happened to the mother* baby-sitter group.</span></em><br/><br/></p><p>"I'm sorry," and I knew he could tell I meant it.<br/><br/></p><p>"Not more than me." That sad look in his eyes again. What I would give to see him happy for an instant. I knew it then: I had to stay. I had to change things, to be the best baby sitter he could ever wish for, to take care of little John and of him, if he let me. I had to take the job. <em>It's now or never, I told myself.</em><br/><br/></p><p>"Well, I take it", I said firmly.</p><p>"Sure about that kid?", he was looking kind of confused.</p><p>"Yeah. I will make an effort", I bit my lower lip.<br/><br/></p><p>Then Steve said:</p><p><br/>"Well you can stay here if you want...you can sleep in John’s room. I’m still putting everything together there, it’s the other room across from mine…The cabin is big enough, if you choose another place to sleep on too." he said a little bit hopeful.</p><p>Silence.</p><p><br/>"You can have 3 meals and a room." He added.</p><p>
  <em>NOW...That's a good offer...</em>
</p><p><br/>"Ohh that's grea-...mm, I mean...yeah, sounds good to me", I tried to control my excitement. <em>3 meals?</em></p><p>"Do we have a deal?" he asked.</p><p>"Sure!" I beamed. I couldn’t be happier.</p><p>"Good. When can you start?" he wondered.</p><p>
  <em>Uhhh? Uhh!</em>
</p><p><br/>"Em, Uh…Today?" I floundered.</p><p><br/>"That's what I wanted to hear. I have to go now. All John needs immediately is here, formula, wipes, diapers. And if you need to change his clothes or something, all his stuff are in his room, still in boxes".<br/><br/></p><p>He grabbed his keys and walked to the door.</p><p><br/>"Ah sir?", I called after him. He turned around and smiled at me. "Call me Steve, Ok?"</p><p>"O-Ok, Steve", I could feel my cheeks getting hot.</p><p><br/>I turned around to take John's bottle and when I turned again, he was gone...</p><p>
  <em>Wow, that was weird!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How the hell did he managed to exit that fast?</em>
</p><p>The only thing I heard was his boots on the wooded floor. He must walk pretty quickly.</p><p>Strange man. Strange but convenient situation ...almost like <em><strong>heaven sent.</strong></em></p><p>Strange but goddamn attractive...</p><p>
  <em>Aw hell Bucky, not again!</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!<br/>Thanks for the bookmarks and the kudos.<br/>For those who also commented: thank you, I mean it!<br/>I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.<br/>What would happen next? How do you think things between Bucky and Steve will develop?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tied By Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He was doubtful though, regarding being a good father to John, to which Bucky just told him that anybody can be a father, but it takes somebody special to be a dad, and John was very lucky to have him as his dad. Steve teared up. Maybe his tears were out of exhaustion or due to the intense 3 weeks that they had taking care of a baby, or because Bucky’s words moved something inside him. Anyway, since that day, something changed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 3. NARRATOR'S POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve didn’t know where to go, and was seriously thinking about why in the world did he bailed on the kid – Bucky -- like that? It was Sunday… he had the day off, hell… he was not going back to work until Thursday night.</p>
<p>Now, he was driving down the hill to Laughing City. <em>Shit.</em></p>
<p><em>Turn back, turn back</em>. He thought.</p>
<p>He was thorn…He almost reached Laughing City when he realized that he may had a point going into the city; he needed to pick up the bike.</p>
<p>Now that he had the car, he could have Bucky driving the car – <em>he had to ask Bucky if he could drive</em> -- for an emergency (if he ran out of things and he was not around, of if John needed to go to the doctor...erm pediatrician? He made a mental note to ask Tina about that too) and he would use the bike to get to work. Yeah, that sounded logic.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hi first stopped in small convenient store and picked up some things to eat, fruits and vegetables, some pasta, orange and apple juice, enough bottles of water for a week’s worth, frozen chicken breasts, tuna, some cookies and ice vanilla ice cream.</p>
<p>After he settled everything with the car rental (they got him someone to drive the car up the hill, while he drove the bike and another car so the driver could be back) he returned to the cabin. He parked the bike near his rental car and sighed. He should feel relieved, right? To have Bucky looking after John. He would be near the Omega at least 3 days before going back to work, sharing his cabin, eating together, co-existing…</p>
<p>The thing is: Steve didn’t trust his Alpha instincts around Omegas, not after what happened with Briar. What if he goes into heat? What if Bucky’s heat sends him into rut?</p>
<p>He could faintly smell Bucky under all that shitty scent blocker, and he hoped he was under suppressants. But God, he smelled good. <em>So good, like vanilla and lavender with a hint of something else that he couldn’t make out. Something spicy.</em></p>
<p><em>Control yourself STEVE! </em>he reprimanded himself.</p>
<p>He climbed up the stairs leading to the main entrance and opened the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bucky was getting a little bit anxious after 4 hours of being alone with John.</p>
<p>He quickly turned on his phone and looked for the basic care of a newborn, while he fed John his bottle of formula. It was…<em>a lot</em>, to be honest. He took some screenshots of the most important tips and saved them for later -- not that he could search tons of information, since the internet coverage sucked in the area. Thank God, John was a good pup. Only crying when he wanted to be held closely or fed.</p>
<p>He looked through John’s things in the other room. Hmm not much, a few items of (cute) clothes, bottles, 4 packs of newborn diapers, baby wipes, and a small stuffed bunny. No crib though, just the bassinet on the living room and the mini nest on Steve’s bed.</p>
<p>Ok, he could work with that. He explored the cabin a little bit further, cozy indeed. The view was beautiful through the windows.</p>
<p>For how long would Steve need him? If he was going to be a stay-in babysitter, he guessed I would be until Steve could cope with the idea of having a baby and being a single parent? Yeah, he could be his support Omega, or at least that’s what he thought.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door opened and Steve entered filled with bags.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said softly as if scared to wake up john if he was around.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Bucky replied.</p>
<p>Making sure John wasn’t around Steve continued, “Bucky…First of all, I’m sorry I left you like that”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, I take it you had to run some errand…?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that among other things”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, honestly”</p>
<p>“How are you feeling so far?”</p>
<p>“Well, I think I’ll be ok…I mean I looked for some articles on baby care while you were out and I found them very insightful, I checked the stock you have for John and I think that we have it covered for… hmm maybe 2-3 weeks until we have to re-stock it, you know, with babies using tons of wipes and diapers and formula,” Bucky trailed off.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s logical. Look -- I’m sorry, I’m just -- it’s been hard to handle this situation…” Steve stopped looking down at his arms and seeing them still full of bags. “Uh…let me first put these things away”</p>
<p>“Oh ok, I can help you, if you want”</p>
<p>“Thanks -- Where is John?” he asked looking around.</p>
<p>“He is your room, asleep…he takes kitten naps and only cries for milk or for cuddles”</p>
<p>Steve laughed. Yeap, that was John.</p>
<p>“You have a lovely kid, Steve,” he admitted. Steve smile broadly.</p>
<p>They put the things away, in silence. Steve glancing towards Bucky and Bucky catching him in the process and smiling shyly.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m meaning to ask -- do you need something from the store? I can get whatever you need. I don’t know exactly what brand of shampoo do you use or toothpaste…or suppressants…if you are on them,” Steve asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>Bucky blushed hard, feeling his face very hot.</p>
<p>“No, Uh –Yeah I still got a half of a bottle, but you don’t have to buy me anything Steve, really –“</p>
<p>“I insist, just let me know if you need something…or if you want something to eat specifically – “</p>
<p>“I eat everything,” Beggars can’t be choosers, right?</p>
<p>“I went ahead and already bought some food, without thinking if you had any food allergy or --“</p>
<p>“Nope, no food allergies so far, so we are good – everything that you bought is ok with me”</p>
<p>“Oh, good to know.”</p>
<p>They finished putting the things away and went to see John. He was sleeping soundly. They return to the living room and took a seat in silence.</p>
<p>“You have a lovely cabin,” Bucky tried to make conversation.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I built it myself.” Bucky mouth formed a small O.</p>
<p>“You…built the whole thing…alone?” he asked flabbergasted because, <em>whoa!</em></p>
<p>“Yes, from the scratch.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s incredible,” Steve’s inner Alpha preened.</p>
<p>Steve smiled and looked at his eyes. “So Bucky, tell me a little bit about yourself”</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?” he asked uneasy, shifting in his seat. His scent started to sour. Steve noticed this immediately and suggested, “Whatever you are comfortable with”</p>
<p>“Ah- well, my full name is James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short… I’m 20 years old and I’m an Omega…” he didn’t know what else to say… he didn’t want to say much to be honest.</p>
<p>“Ok, what about family? Your family?”</p>
<p>“Ummm- I have a little sister, and both of my parents are alive, if you are wondering”</p>
<p>“So, why did you –“</p>
<p>“Run away?” Bucky snorted. “It’s a long story Steve, and I’m not ready to share it right now…” he averted his eyes.</p>
<p>Steve understood and made no further question about it -- but continued, “Ok, so about the payment…Is it good that I pay you weekly? Let’s say 700 dollars per week? I mean, I’m willing to pay more if that’s the case, and I’m also paying for anything you might need while you stay with us: food, medical care --”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, that sounds good”</p>
<p>“Ok then, it’s settled”</p>
<p>Standing up, he said “I’m thinking about making some chicken parmigiana, do you like it?”</p>
<p>“I love it!”</p>
<p>“Ok then, feel free to uh- sit around, do whatever you want to do in the meantime.” And with that, Steve started getting the things he needed and set them on the small kitchen counter.</p>
<p>Bucky let his body fall back on the couch and closed his eyes, felt blessed. He had a warm house to stay in, food, he was going to get paid…and was going to have an Alpha around…a hot, single Alpha dad. <em>GOD!</em></p>
<p>He will need time to get used to the idea of living with the man, but he was excited to take care of his pup… and that, was something he was looking forward too.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first days were about adaptation, and night routines.</p>
<p>John woke up constantly during the night crying for formula and body warmth. They had established that while he was still so little he would keep sleeping on Steve’s bed, so they took turns waking up and feeding him mostly. Bucky decided to sleep on the couch, and left his stuff (his backpack) in John’s room; so when it was his turn to be in charge of John’s bottle, he would pad sleepily to Steve’s bedroom, take the baby in in his arms and go out of the room to let Steve sleep. Some nights he didn’t return John to Steve’s bed, but he accommodated him in the homemade crib that was in the living room, near the couch he was sleeping in.</p>
<p>He didn’t mind the pronounced dark circles under his eyes, or that he had to sing lullabies he hadn’t heard since he was a little kid himself, or that he constantly had on him baby vomit, or pee or poop.</p>
<p>Each day he felt more confident with what he did. Steve was with him during the mornings and the afternoons, they would laugh and worry together, opening up little by little.</p>
<p>It was a nice thing. Seeing Steve smile so often when he was with them. He would go to work, returned a little bit tired-looking and with sweat stains in his undershirt. Bucky noticed those things because he was wide awake sometimes and he could see Steve even in the soft light of the lamps around the cabin. He suspected Steve did something physical to be all sweaty and tired when he came back, but he didn’t dare to ask. Not yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>3 weeks passed by, and everything seemed to be progressing nicely; Bucky felt more comfortable being in the presence of the Alpha and his pup. Steve was respectful towards Bucky, attentive, a kind person in general and such a good father.</p>
<p>He was doubtful though, regarding being a good father to John, to which Bucky just told him that <em>anybody can be a father, but it takes somebody special to be a dad</em>, and <em>John was very lucky to have him as his dad.</em> Steve teared up. Maybe his tears were out of exhaustion or due to the intense 3 weeks that they had taking care of a baby, or because Bucky’s words moved something inside him. Anyway, since that day, something changed.</p>
<p>It made them closer.</p>
<p>Bucky, often caught himself dreaming about having a mate just like Steve. He had no experience whatsoever with romance or even flings, so this was all new territory for him.</p>
<p><em>Must be my hormones, and being 24/7 with a baby</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>The truth was, even if he did want to put some distance between Steve and himself (professional relationship and all), he couldn’t do it for so long. He lingered when their hands touched as the passed the baby to one another, or when they were doing the dishes, or pressed his body a little bit closer than it was needed when Steve held the baby just to see what was John doing that had Steve laughing so heartily.</p>
<p>Steve smelled like fall rain and air when he was happy, and added to his intoxicating pine trees scent, it was a hell of a combo that made the Omega in Bucky want to be engulfed in it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Steve started noticing Bucky’s subtle changes, like pressing closer to him, lingering gazes, and nice smiles sent his way.</p>
<p>Sometimes, before entering the cage at The Red Star to fight, and have the first round done, he would just think about Bucky and his pup. What it would be like to come home to a <em>real family</em>. It was all of a sudden, those thoughts and emotions – but he couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>Bucky was so good taking care of his pup. It was almost as if John was his, and no matter his inexperience, he would make an effort and do things right, by instinct or by maybe because he read it somewhere.</p>
<p>When he told Bucky what he did for a living, Bucky was quite surprised -- but he didn’t take it wrong. All the contraire, he worried a great deal that somehow Steve would be left badly hurt or worse…Steve assured him that none of that could happen because, well… he couldn’t get beaten up so easily.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t know if Bucky recognized him, he hoped not -- and if he <em>did find out</em> who he was, (or were) the concept that he had of Steve wouldn’t change.</p>
<p>That was the main reason of his new lifestyle, he no longer wanted to be Captain America, just Steve Rogers, <em>John’s dad</em>.</p>
<p>He wanted his bond with Bucky to remain like that, full on new-found trust on both sides, open, free.</p>
<p>After a while, he also couldn’t help but to think that they indeed were tied somehow. <strong><em>Tied by affection.</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there!<br/>Did you notice the change between Steve and Bucky's POV to the (unreliable) Narrator's one? Hehehe. <br/>Oh, and I added a few sentences to link the titles of each chapter to the story, if you go back to reading the first two, you will find them. <br/>Subtle but meaningful. <br/>How are you liking it so far?<br/>Comments and kudos are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>